Corner Of Your Heart
by ayoAOx
Summary: The one person who Hermione thought she really loved betrays her, who will make room in their heart for her? "Hermione ran down the corridor. She could not get away from the Gryffindor common room fast enough. Tears now completely blurred her vision."
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters etc in this story, I wish I owned Draco :)

**This is my first fanfiction ever! I was extremely bored in my FreshSem class today so I decided to write. I wrote the first two chapters and still have a million ideas. Please Please Please review and let me know what you think. Also, please criticize! Like I said this is the first time I am writing anything like this, so let me know what needs to be fixed. Thanks a million :)**

Hermione ran down the corridor. She could not get away from the Gryffindor common room fast enough. Tears now completely blurred her vision.

Hermione had returned to Hogwarts with her best friends to complete their 7th year after the war. She had been made Head Girl, so she had her own room attached to a common room that she shared with the Head Boy. Hermione had been on her nightly patrol when she decided to stop in the Gryffindor common room to say goodnight to Ron. (They weren't exactly dating because everything after the war was just too hard.)

She had found him in the common room alright. The first thing she saw was their hair. His back was to her as he sat on the large maroon couch. The back of Ron's fire-red hair was disheveled. Lavender's hair was bouncing around like crazy as she fiercely grinded her hips against Ron's. They were both naked and moaning as if no one would ever hear. Hermione could not believe her eyes. She stood there in shock until he said it. Ron screamed Lavender's name as they climaxed together. Hermione only lightly gasped. They both looked at her. Then she just ran and never looked back. She could hear Ron yelling, " 'Mione it's not what it looks like!"

She finally got to the portrait outside her common room, _their_ common room. She said the password, praying that he'd be in his own room. He wasn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Life was so different this year. The war was over and Voldemort was gone. He had never felt this light and free. Draco stopped being a "complete dick" this year. (Hermione had called him that on the train this year) She helped him more than she could ever know. She forced this "house unity" thing on him and everyone. She even got Potty and the Weasel to be almost civil to him. Hermione and Draco still always had witty comments for each other, but it was always light hearted and in good fun. They were actually friends. She was really his only true friend. Draco heard quick footsteps stop outside the portrait to their common room. He was waiting for her to finish patrol so he could ask he for help on his Ancient Runes essay. He really didn't need her help, he just loved when she talked school to him.

At that moment, the portrait opened and there stood Hermione. She was panting, crying and her hair was going in every direction. Draco couldn't help but think she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment. Before he could even finish that thought, her eyes fluttered and she began to fall. Draco caught her right before she hit the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everything went black for Hermione Granger. After all she'd been through with the war she had never fainted like this. She could only hear an angelic voice that seemed so distant.

"Granger! Granger! Wake up! Please!"

She still couldn't place the voice, but then he spoke again.

"_Hermione_, please wake up for me."

Her eyes opened and she just stared at him like he was absolutely insane. He simply replied to her stare with, "What?!". All Hermione could say before she shut her eyes again was,

"You called me Hermione."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

REVIEW! I hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read! I got some Story Alerts & Favorites :) Thanks to Charlotte1993 for reviewing!  
I need more people's opinions. Here is Chapter 2, please review! **

This time she hadn't passed out. Draco could tell by her steady breathing that she was asleep. He knew he couldn't get into her room without the password, so there was only one other bed for her to sleep in. Draco carefully picked Hermione up, making sure he didn't wake her. She was so light, like a feather. She put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. The scent from her hair was amazing. It didn't have a certain smell, but to Draco it smelled like pure magic. All the times he had called her that foul named that meant dirty blood. He mentally punched himself for being so wrong.

Draco went up the stairs to his room and whispered his password towards his door. His room was completely decorated in green, silver, and black. Draco carefully laid Hermione on his black silk sheets. He took off her shoes and pulled up the green comforter. Hermione Granger was in his bed, Draco could not believe it. Flashbacks of his dream from the night before clouded his mind. Ever since the day Draco walked into their adjoining bathroom to find Hermione had forgotten to the lock the door, he had dreamt of her every night. She was just standing there in that evil, plush, white towel. It was evil because it was the only thing blocking Draco from seeing her completely. Hermione's skin had been covered in small water droplets. She was brushing her soaking wet hair that was longer than in it's normal curly state. Draco could not escape this image for two weeks now. It ran through his mind all day and night. The stupid towel hid her away from him just as the stupid uniform always did.

Hermione rolled over, finally distracting Draco from his thoughts. She only said one word,

"_Draco_."

He couldn't believe it. Just as Hermione had never heard him call her by her first name, he had never heard her call him Draco. He wanted to wake her up, he wanted to tell her everything he had been feeling. She was still with the Weasel though. Or so Draco thought because Hermione never did explain the tears. She looked so peaceful, so Draco went over to his small black, leather couch and fell asleep smiling.

**I know things are moving a bit slow, but they will pick up soon!**

**REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews/alerts/favorites. I feel so loved! I tried to make this chapter longer since my last chapter was so short. Please review and let me know what you think! Give me any ideas or suggestions if you have them! THANKS (:**

Hermione woke up in a daze, she had the most confusing dream. Ron had pushed her into this large hole in the middle of the Great Hall. She just kept falling and falling. Finally, as she thought she would hit the bottom, someone caught her. She saw a flash of blonde hair and pale skin before she practically jumped awake.

This was definitely not Hermione's room. Everything was in Slytherin colors. Hermione was so confused. Then the events of the night before flashed through her mind. Ron had sex with Lavender. This might have not been the first time. Hermione was crushed. Though her and Ron weren't dating, they were basically together. He had said after losing Fred he wasn't ready to get into a serious relationship. Hermione always saw Ron as her soul mate, her one and only. What was she going to do now?

She noticed him at this moment. Draco was sleeping peacefully on his black, leather couch next to his bed. Hermione caught herself analyzing him. He had grown up so much since first year. He was tall, probably around 6 foot now. He was always skinny, but now he had muscles. His arms were toned under his white school shirt that he hadn't bothered changing out of. She could see the muscles in his chest as it rose and fell with his breathing. He must have a nice stomach too. Quidditch was good for one thing! Suddenly, Draco opened his eyes. Hermione had been caught starring. He just smirked that famous smirk of his and sat up.

Draco was having the most wonderful dream of Hermione yet. She was on top of him, kissing his neck. It was amazing, better than anything he could imagine while awake. It felt so real. Then he was awake. Before he could even be mad about waking up from this dream, he realized the most beautiful brown eyes starring at him. Waking up to Hermione was so much better than dreaming about her. Before either of them could say anything, they heard loud banging. Someone was slamming on the portrait to their common room. Draco simply said, "Stay." He then went to see who it was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco couldn't help but feel some anxiety as he left his room. He never felt like this just from walking away from someone before. Hermione just had this effect on Draco that he had never experienced before. Draco thought to himself, "She is in _my_ bed." The separation anxiety left his body at once. The banging on the portrait continued, followed by the young couple in the portrait screaming at her attacker. Draco opened the portrait to find anger and fire-red hair.

Ron Weasley stood there looking the most angry Draco had ever seen him. Draco actually felt a bit of fear, not that he would ever admit it. Ron screamed at Draco,

"Where in bloody hell is she, Malfoy?"

Draco stood there calmly and simply responded with.

"I don't know who you are speaking of, Weaselbee."

Draco's calm composure just pissed Ron off more. At that moment, Ron threw Draco against the wall. He was holding Draco by his through. Ron had bulked up since he started playing Quidditch. Draco could see the veins popping out of Ron's neck. Draco cursed at himself as he realized he hadn't even brought his wand with him. Ron yelled at Draco again.

"Malfoy, where the fuck is my girlfriend?"

Draco's heart sank at the word "_girlfriend_". He knew Hermione wasn't Ron's girlfriend, but just the thought of her being someone else's killed him. Draco decided he should probably answer Ron before he chocked him to death.

"I don't believe you have a girlfriend, Weasel."

Draco barely finished his sentence before he felt the impact on his face. Ron had punched Draco in the face, causing Draco to smash the back of his head against the stone wall. He fell to the floor and heard her footsteps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione had been listening to the entire confrontation downstairs since Draco had left the door slightly open. As soon as she heard a large bang against the wall she was running down the stairs from Draco's room to the common room with her wand ready. Ron stood there looking absolutely crazy with rage. He had no right to be mad. Then Hermione's attention turned to Draco, he was on the floor holding his head. Hermione rushed to his side. Ron got even angrier.

"Hermione, why the fuck were you in this git's room?!"

Hermione completely ignored Ron. She tended to Draco. "What if he has a concussion?", Hermione thought to herself. All of a sudden Hermione was lifted from the ground by her arm and pulled against Ron's body.

"Mione, bloody fucking hell, ANSWER ME!"

Hermione was actually afraid. The rage is Ron's eyes was nothing like Hermione had ever seen. Sure, Ron had always been a hot-head but none of his temper flares had ever truly scared her. Hermione felt her wand being slowly pulled out of her hand. She wasn't really aware of anything because Draco's hand was lightly placed against her lower back. He was telling her that he was taking her wand to stop Ron. Hermione could barely process any thoughts; _Draco Malfoy_ was touching her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco had to keep his breathing even. The pain coming from the back of his head was just a memory. He was touching her. Hermione Granger's soft back was just beneath her white blouse. Draco had to concentrate. He had to get the bloody Weasel off of her.

In one swift movement Draco stood and shouted, "Stupify!". This sent Ron flying across the common room and smashed against the opposite wall. This just pissed Ron off even more. In another single movement, Draco had moved Hermione behind him. If Draco had his way, the Weasel would never touch Hermione again. Draco needed to focus; he needed to get the Weasel out of their common room.

"Leave Weasley, now."

Draco stood tall in front of Hermione. Ron stood up, coming slowly towards them. Ron spoke in which sounded like a hiss, how Slytherin of him.

"Mione, get the fuck away from that fucking Death Eater!"

Draco's heart sank. The title just brought back so many painful memories. He didn't even get mad at Ron. It was the truth, Draco would always be marked as a Death Eater. Ron didn't know that they had held Draco down with evil curses to make him get the mark on his forearm. Before Draco could even respond to Ron's words, Hermione grabbed her wand out of Draco's hand and stepped towards Ron.

"Ronald, get the fuck out of _our_ common room. I'm sure Lav misses her Won-Won."

Hermione never swore, it just wasn't her style. She could express her anger without cussing normally. This was different. Draco may have the Dark Mark but he is not like them. Draco had confined in Hermione about the terrible things he'd been through when she had heard him screaming during a nightmare one night. She ran to his room finding his door unlocked. He was thrashing around in his bed crying and screaming. Hermione woke him up and he just cried to her about how terrible it was.

Hermione's words must have really gotten to Ron. He didn't look angry anymore. He looked as if he could cry. He stepped towards Hermione and almost whispered,

"Mione, I'm sorry. It just happened…"

Hermione cut him off. She didn't care how sorry he was. I'm sure Lavender didn't just fall on his dick.

"I'm sorry Ronald, I can't hear you over the memory of you screaming that sluts fucking name! Get out before I hex you in oblivion!"

Ron finally accepted defeat and just walked out. He was embarrassed. Hermione could see it in his face. She was so mad at him; she couldn't even be sad at the moment. She turned to Draco. He just stared at Hermione, he looked like he was in shock. He opened his mouth is speak, but nothing came out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**REVIEW :) Hopefully more to come this weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming (:**

**I got a little stuck in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

Draco stared into Hermione's normally caramel colored eyes. They were dark with rage. He laughed to himself about the last time he remembered seeing this rage. It was when she had punched him square in the nose in the third year. Draco realized then that there was so much more to Hermione. She was so much more than a bookwork and a proud member of the Golden Trio. Hermione's eyes faded back to their caramel color with liquid gold swirling through. She broke the silence with simply saying,

"I'm sorry."

Before Draco knew what he was doing his lips crashed against hers. She didn't respond for a second. Then she melted against his lips. There was pure electricity between them. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. In one motion Draco lifted Hermione off the ground and she put her legs around his waist. Draco lightly bit her bottom lip causing Hermione to let out a slight moan. This was all the encouragement Draco needed. He walked them over to the Slytherin colored couch and gently laid Hermione down. He laid over her, holding himself up with his arms. Hermione surprised him by grazing his lip with her tongue. There tongues met in an instant. Draco had never experienced a kiss with this much intensity. He had kissed a lot of girls, _a lot_ of girls. None of them ever felt anything like this. Hermione tangled her hand into his platinum blonde hair and tugged lightly. They broke away from each other for the first time for a much needed breath of air. Liquid gold met liquid silver as they stared into each other's eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione was dumb founded. She had never kissed anyone like that before. She had never felt this before. Hermione had kissed boys before, to some people's surprise. Hermione acted on complete instinct with this kiss. She was not thinking at all, which was very not like her. There was this unexplainable energy between Draco's and Hermione's bodies as he laid above her. Hermione just stared into his gray eyes. They weren't gray though, they were silver. Liquid silver swirling around in his eyes. They were so beautiful; he was so beautiful. His face was like that of an angel, maybe he was a fallen angel. Hermione's random thoughts were broken by a knock on the portrait.

Draco stood up, pulling Hermione with him. He lightly brushed his lips against hers and said,

"I'll get the door, go get ready for the day."

She couldn't breathe, let alone answer him. She just smiled, kissed his cheek, and forced her legs to carry her up the stairs to her room. Hermione walked into her Gryffindor themed room and flopped onto her bed. Hermione could not wrap her head around what happened. Hermione looked at her watch and realized she only had forty-five minutes until breakfast. She decided to take a shower to relax herself.

Hermione turned on the water. She needed to wash away all her doubts. Once she was out of Draco's presence she began to worry. Harry would be supportive, but still concerned. Harry and Draco had become more friendly than Ron and Draco. "Oh Merlin," thought Hermione. Ron would be furious. Then Hermione remembered the previous night again. Ron's opinion and feelings really don't matter at this point, she thought. Hermione began to go over the events of the morning in her head.

Draco Malfoy had kissed her. She wanted to kiss him since the day she punched him in the third year. She released her anger on him that day, but she knew there was another kind of frustration she needed to release: Sexual Tension. It was always there after that day. Hermione would catch Draco staring at her in classes and in the Great Hall. Never in Hermione's wildest fantasies could this really happen. Hermione had so many questions for him; What did this mean?

Hermione's thoughts were broken by the clock playing its hourly song. Hermione hadn't realized she'd been in the shower for so long. She rinsed off, grabbed her towel and went off to her room to ready herself for the day. "This day will be interesting if it continues like how it started," Hermione thought to herself with a smirk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco walked away from the portrait. He ran his hand through his hair. He thought to himself, "that was way too easy." It had been Pansy knocking on the portrait. Draco stared at her for a few moments. He was thinking of the best way to end things with her. They weren't dating, just shagging. Draco wanted to be with Hermione though, so Pansy had to go. Draco hadn't said a word to Pansy so she broke the silence.

"Drakie, we need to talk. I'm starting to grow feelings for someone else so I think it would be best if we ended our ….. arrangement?,"

Her last word was like a question because what else could their situation be called. Blaise had called them "fuck buddies", but Pansy wasn't just some girl Draco shagged. She was his friend. Draco just smiled at Pansy and pulled her into a big hug. She stepped back after a moment and said,

"Good luck Drakie, I hope you get her."

With that Pansy walked away. Draco thought to himself, "Is it really that obvious?". Draco shut the portrait and began up the steps to his room. He heard that the shower was on. He would do anything to be able to go and join Hermione in the shower, but he didn't want to rush her. Draco just sat against the door into the bathroom and listened to the running water, he drifted off to sleep imagining showering with Hermione.

Draco jumped when he heard the clock. He'd been asleep for nearly 45 minutes. The shower was still on though. Draco got worried, Hermione never showered this long. In the same moment the shower turned off and Draco heard her quickly run into her room with her door slamming behind her. He had to take a shower, for a few reasons. He felt grimy and Hermione had just been in the same shower … naked. Lastly, Draco needed a _cold_ shower from his dreams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**REVIEW (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been so long! I got way behind in my school work. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter should be up soon because it's almost finished! Please review.**

Draco decided that he and Hermione wouldn't have a lot of time to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. Draco called Dobby. Dobby appeared in Draco's room with a crack. Draco had apologized to Dobby for all the awful things he'd done throughout his childhood. He asked Dobby to bring breakfast to the common room for himself and the Head Girl. Dobby nodded and with another crack was gone.

Draco finished getting dressed. He stopped gelling his hair back this year. It laid shaggily across his forehead. He had taken up working out as a hobby over the summer to distract himself from all the post-war drama and grief. Draco and his mother, Narcissa, were on house arrest for two months. Lucius was sent to Azkaban for eternity. Lucius had never felt any remorse for his actions. Narcissa never wanted to be involved with the Dark Lord, but she felt like she had to stand by her husband. Hermione and Potter had both testified for Narcissa and Draco in front of the Ministry of Magic. Draco pictured Hermione on the stand in court. She was strong the entire time until the bastard prosecutor asked about her parents. Death Eaters had found them in Australia and crucioed them to death.

Draco's mind left the painful memory when he heard Hermione gasp from the common room. He took one last look in the mirror, smirked his infamous smirk at himself, and went to the common room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione finally got herself together and headed into the common room. She stopped right as she saw the set up. She gasped. There was an extravagant breakfast on their common room table. Hermione heard Draco coming down his steps. He had done this. Draco had taken care of her, let her sleep in his bed, protected her from Ron, and now this. Hermione blushed at her thoughts. Draco appeared before her looking as handsome as ever. Her knees began to buckle beneath her. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop. They had shared the most intimate kiss. Had she really almost forgotten?

Before she could realize it she was falling, in more ways that one. Strong arms caught her in an instant. Hermione leaned into his chest. She never wanted to move. He lightly brushed his hand over her hair and asked,

"Are you alright?"

Hermione blushed and looked up at him,

"Yes, I really need to stop doing that."

Draco starred into her eyes, he looked so worried. Hermione was embarrassed. She was never this vulnerable. How could her once sworn enemy make her feel so comfortable? She never was one to easily put her guard down. What was happening to her?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco could see that she was deep in thought as he held her. He didn't say anything. He just simply played with a single curl of her hair while she laid against his chest. He decided to break the silence,

"Maybe if you eat something you'll stop passing out like this."

She looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed. Her chocolate orbs with caramel swirl going through them looked as if they could see into his soul. Hermione stepped back out of Draco's arms. He felt cold from the loss of contact. They walked over to the breakfast set up and ate in a comfortable silence. Internally, they both were thinking of the other.

Hermione broke the silence this time,

"Thank you, Draco."

His name sounded so beautiful coming from those lips. He responded after a moment with his smirk intact,

"Everyone has to eat."

She let out a small laugh and said,

"Not just for breakfast, for taking care of last night and for protecting me this morning with Ron. Thank you so much."

With her last sentence, she got up. She walked over to him, looking nervous. Hermione leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. This sent Draco's heartbeat to maximum speed. She blushed, grabbed her bag, and walked out the portrait. Draco held his cheek where her lips had been just moments ago. He couldn't breathe, what was wrong with him? Draco had never felt any emotion like this in his life. She made it so he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't function at all.

Draco heard a small crash outside the portrait. He thought maybe Hermione had tripped or dropped something so he ran to the portrait. He opened it without a thought. As soon as the portrait was open, Draco was hit with a powerful hex. He slammed into the common room wall for the second time this morning. This time it was with enough force to shake the castle. Everything went black for Draco Malfoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I don't have a specific update schedule! I'm just swamped with work since it's almost the end of term. Read & Review!**

Hermione walked out of the portrait with butterflies in her stomach. She had never felt like this before. He was being so sweet. She sighed his name,

"Draco".

She looked at her muggle watch and realized she had 7 minutes to get half way across the castle to her first class, Muggle Studies. She ran off in the direction of her class. Hermione had been so distracted she didn't notice the person hiding behind the body of armor outside their common room. She was gone in a moment before the suit of armor crashed to the ground.

Hermione could not concentrate on Muggle Studies today. A class that came easy to her since she lived as a muggle for the larger part of her life. They were supposed to be reading the chapter about technology but Hermione just could not focus. Her and Draco's kiss just kept replaying in her mind. She was snapped out of her daze by the bell. She had to get herself together before Advanced Potions next period because a certain blonde Slytherin was her partner.

After 20 minutes of class Hermione Granger was in full on panic mode. Draco, like Hermione, never missed class. He was second in their year, behind Hermione of course. It had now been 45 minutes. Something had to be wrong. Before Hermione knew it, she was up and walking out of class. Professor Slughorn, turned at the moment she reached the door,

"Excuse me, Miss Granger, going somewhere?"

Hermione had always been a quick thinker but her brain just wasn't working with her today. She stammered and stuttered,

"Sorry Professor, I, well, I, you see, just remembered that well I have to .. "

Pansy stood out of no where and finished Hermione's lie for her,

"Head's meeting, about the Christmas Dance. It was the only free period Dumbledore had today."

Professor Slughorn looked back and forth between the two girls and said,

"Oh yes, carry on then Miss Granger."

Then he turned back to his cauldron. Hermione was shocked. Pansy was never one to help her in anyway. Pansy looked at Hermione and mouthed,

"Go."

While shooing her away with her hands. Hermione smiled at her and mouthed back,

"Thank you."

With that, Hermione was gone. She was running faster than she had ever ran. She jumped the stairs when they decided to shift on her. She was finally outside their common room. She was heaving for air. The knight's armor outside their common room was on the ground, broken. Their portrait was slightly ajar. Hermione was terrified. Nothing could prepare her for what was to come.

She pushed the portrait all the way open and gasped. The first thing she saw was blood on the wall. She moved around the couches to find Draco lying on the ground not moving.. His head laying in a puddle of his own blood. He was paler than normal, if that was possible. Hermione automatically put her head to his chest to see if he was breathing. He was! Thank Merlin, thought Hermione. His breathing was slow and shallow. He'd lost way too much blood. Hermione sent her patronus to Madame Pomfrey immediately. She sat there, in tears. She laid on his chest, begging him to wake up. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and the next thing she knew her and Draco were in the hospital wing along with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Hermione felt that similar feeling of losing consciousness and she said,

"Please let him be okay"

And slipped into the darkness of fainting for the third time in 24 hours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco could vaguely hear people talking. It sounded like two women. After some time he identified them as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. He just wanted to hear one voice at this moment. It took concentration to get past the throbbing in his head to actually hear their conversation. Madam Pomfrey said,

"Like I said Minerva, I received Miss Granger's patronus and disapparated to the Head's common room. I found her laying on Mr. Malfoy's chest crying that he had to be okay. We disapparated back here. Miss Granger became unconscious from worry and the blood I presume. I gave them both beds. When Miss Granger came around, I gave her a calming draught and ordered her to go back to her room to bed. She took convincing, but finally left Mr. Malfoy's side. I have no idea what happened at all."

Draco was amazed that Madam Pomfrey got that all out in practically one breath. Hermione had fainted again, that was Draco's only concern. He had no concern for his own injuries. This time it was McGongall's voice Draco heard,

"Thank you Poppy. Please inform me when Mr. Malfoy comes around. I will have to question him as to who did this to him. If Miss Granger comes back, please send her back to bed."

With that McGonagall left the Hospital Wing. Draco wanted to get up. He wanted to find Hermione but he didn't have the energy to get up. He felt himself slip back into unconsciousness. He dreamed of a certain book worm he cared so much for.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione stood by the Black Lake. Madam Pomfrey had given her a calming draught and sent her to bed, but Hermione knew she wouldn't sleep. The calming sensation was fading away quickly. Hermione haven't even began to think who could've done this to Draco. She just wanted him to be better and in her arms. Hermione wasn't use to this feeling of protection. She was always protective of her friends, but Hermione felt something stronger towards Draco. She couldn't put her finger on it though. Hermione sat on the cold grass and watched the still water.

After sometime she felt like someone was watching her. She was scared. Hermione wished for Draco to be there with her. She stood up and stared at the lake with her wand ready. She would not fall victim to another attack. She had to be okay, to see Draco once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco woke up again and felt a great deal better. He saw empty bottles next to his bed. Madam Pomfrey was an extraordinary healer. He felt good as new, except for this cold feeling in his chest. He felt like he was missing something. Draco decided he could probably use some fresh air. He walked to the balcony of the Hospital Wing and opened the door.

The cold gust of air stole the sleepiness out of him. He was completely awake now. The Hospital Wing had the best view of the Black Lake. All Draco could see was curly brown hair blowing around in the wind. He smiled to himself. After a few moments, the figure in the distance stood up. Her body was stiff, she was scared. Draco made a small whistling noise. His broom was hovering next to him in a moment.

Flying in Draco's condition probably wasn't the best idea. He wasn't sure if the light headed feeling was from the bump on the back of his head or his heart racing in his chest. He landed and Hermione didn't turn around. It sounded as if she was crying.

"Aren't you freezing?"

Hermione jumped at his voice. She turned around with her wand pointed directly at him. She wiped away a tear and lowered her wand. She just stared at him. After a few silent moments, she whispered,

"Draco … "

In three long strides he was standing right in front of her. She threw her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Her words weren't making sense,

"Potions .. So worried .. Blood .. Patronus .. Pomfrey .. Had to leave"

Draco placed his hand on her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"Hermione Granger, listen to me. I am alright; everything is alright."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Normally, Hermione would need a lot more convincing. And normally she wouldn't be such a blubbering idiot. Draco had this effect on her. She took her arms from around his waist and put them around his neck. She pulled him down, making sure not to hurt his head. She stood on her tip toes. She lightly pressed her lips to his. There was a jolt of electricity between their lips, like a shock. They both leaned back and pressed a hand to their own lips. Draco smiled at her. She felt her legs turn into jelly. At the same moment he picked her up and placed her on his still hovering broom stick.

"I will not allow you to get a cold out here. I will escort you to your balcony before a certain medi-witch has a fit that I've gone missing."

Hermione looked at Draco in pure fear. He looked so confused.

"What?!"

She stilled stared, embarrassed at what she was going to admit.

"Draco, I am absolutely terrified of flying."

He looked tilted her chin up to make her look him in the eyes and lightly brush his lips against hers while saying,

"I would never let anything happen to you, just close your eyes and it will be over in a moment."

With that Hermione nodded and Draco got on the broom. She wrapped her arms around his waist and shut her eyes tight. They flew away slowly from the Black Lake, not knowing they had a spectator the entire time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Please Review :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't throw anything at me! I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm so sorry. I wrote a lot during school as an escape from school work. Since I have been on break, I've been busy with work, friends, and family. Tonight I found my notebook and read what I had written for this chapter and just knew I had to publish it! Read, Review, & ENJOY.**

Hermione had her eyes squeezed shut, her face pushed into Draco's back and her arms wrapped tightly around his mid-section. She hadn't noticed that they had stopped moving until she felt and heard Draco's laughter. She liked the sound of his laugh, it was light and sincere. Hermione peaked out of one eye and saw the doors into her room from her private balcony. She sighed with relief. This only caused Draco to laugh more.

"If you don't stop laughing at me, I am going to send you right back to the Hospital Wing, Malfoy."

Hermione said this while lightly hitting his shoulder blade. He dismounted his broom and lifted her off. His hands lingered on her waist. Hermione smirked at him. Draco laughed again.

"You have never sounded or looked more like a Slytherin, Granger."

Her smirk turned into a smile. She was so happy that Draco was alright. Less than 12 hours ago she thought he could be dead. Draco pulled her to him by her waist and leaned in to kiss her. They locked eyes. His eyes were filled with want and need, but they asked a question. He was asking for permission to kiss her. Hermione didn't waste a moment. She closed the space between them and firmly pressed her lips against his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco was blown away by her reaction. The Gryffindor Virgin Princess was a minx. Draco brushed his tongue along her lips causing Hermione to let the slightest moan escape her heavenly lips. Draco took this opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. Hermione responded immediately. They fought for dominance until Draco decided to pick her up, like he had earlier in the common room. She locked her legs around his waist. With a wave of Hermione's hand, the doors opened. Draco was impressed by her wandless magic, but he became more impressed with her when she started to kiss his neck. She broke away then licked the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Draco's head was spinning. Where had this side of Hermione Granger been hiding all these years? He laid her on the bed and crawled over her. He ran his hand through her soft hair which made her stop the attack on his neck. Draco smirked and began to kiss every piece of flesh he could see. He kissed her forehead, eyelids, checks, nose, jaw. Hermione was trying to control her breathing and failing miserably.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco continued from her jaw to her ear. This gave Hermione chills all over her body. He moved down to her neck causing a moan to escape her lips again. She felt Draco's smile against her neck. His fingertips brushed down to her sweater. He pushed it off her right shoulder. He planted kisses that felt like fire along her collar bone. Hermione had never experienced a more sexually charged moment in her life. This was different the moments she had with Ron or Viktor. There was electricity in every kiss Draco planted along her body. The lightest touch from him, sent Hermione flying high. She let out the breath, she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Draco stopped his kisses on her collar bone and made eye contact with Hermione. His eyes were dark with lust, but he had this look of worry. Hermione realized he didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for. Hermione smiled. In the next instant, multiple things happened.

Hermione pushed Draco over, so she was straddling his waist. Draco his head on a book Hermione had left on her bed. Also in this instant, the unknown spectator that had landed on Hermione's balcony on a broom shouted "Stupify!" at Malfoy. Since Hermione had pushed him over, she got the full impact of the hex. She spiraled in the air and smashed into the wall. Both Hermione and Draco lost consciousness while the red-head stood in shock of his own actions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**More to come very soon! I will try to update in the next week! Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated this story in months and it feels like forever! I can't believe I just left this story hanging. I'm so sorry for the people who asked me to update quickly so they could find out what happened, please forgive me? ;) I'm going to start to update more frequently! I hope you enjoy and please leave me what you think. Your criticism can only make me a better writer! Read, Review, & Enjoy! :)**

Hermione woke up in daze. Her body ached all over. She tried to sit up but felt a hand touch her shoulder to stop her. She opened her eyes to see Harry there, staring at her.

"You're awake."

Hermione was confused. "Where am I?", she thought. Harry practically read her mind and began to explain.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, Hermione. You were attacked. I don't really think the attack was meant for you, but you got the worst of it. Malfoy only hit his head on your copy of Hogwarts: A History, which knocked out his stitches and well, knocked him out too."

Hermione sat up abruptly. Flashes of everything that had happened in the past two days flew through her mind. She became dizzy. Harry was getting worried, she could sense it. She laid back down just to appease him.

"It was Ron?"

She stated in sort of a question to Harry with a tear going down her face. She had thought that Ron was her friend no matter what happened. Harry broke her train of thought.

"Mione, he messed up. I don't know if it is forgivable what he's done. He knows what he did was wrong though, he is already trying to make amends."

The tears started to flow more now. Hermione couldn't help herself. It just all felt like too much to bear.

"Is Draco okay? That's really all I care about right now."

Harry gave Hermione a small, half-hearted smile.

"Madame Pomfrey re-stitched his head, I mean, he lost a lot of blood all together yesterday. He hasn't woken up yet, he's still unconscious."

Hermione breathed deeply. Draco wasn't definitely going to be alright was what Harry was saying. She released the flood gates and began to cry heavily. Harry was gone and back in a flash. He had gotten Madame Pomfrey. She was pouring a Calming Drought into a glass for her. Hermione couldn't breathe, let alone drink something. Harry was panicking at Hermione's side. Madame Pomfrey was trying to hush Hermione's tears while she rubbed her back. Harry took her hand, trying to help. Nothing seemed to calm her. Hermione was going to suffocate if she didn't stop, but she couldn't. All these thoughts flooded her brain as she drowned herself in tears. Draco could never wake up. All that he went through in his life, all that he survived, and it would be her fault that he died. She couldn't bear the thought. She hadn't even realized she was sobbing his name at this point. Hermione's throat was dry and her voice was horse. Her eyes were blood shot and she was getting paler. The two people at her bedside didn't know what to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco was sitting next to the Black Lake. Hermione's head was resting in his lap. He was playing with her hair. It was so much softer than he imagined. She was reading a book while he was reading her expressions. She lost herself in the book. Draco could read the emotions on her face as she became enthralled in the story. All of sudden she was being pulled from his lap by the Giant Squid. Hermione started to sob his name. She was being pulled away from him but he couldn't seem to move. Her sobs became louder and louder until all of sudden Draco snapped awake. His eyes took a minute to adjust to the brightness of the Hospital Wing. He had been dreaming, but yet he could still hear Hermione's sobs.

"Draco ….. Draco … It's all my fault."

Hermione was crying and barely breathing it seemed. Draco jumped out his bed. He almost fell back into his bed from the dizziness that hit him like a bludger. Draco ignored his own problem and ran from his bed to only other bed in the Hospital Wing enclosed by curtains and he ripped the curtains out of his way. Potter and Madame Pomfrey stood on either side of Hermione trying to calm her but she just kept sobbing. Draco just crawled straight up the bed until he was hovering over her. It was the fastest way to get her to see him. He took her face in his hand while holding himself steady with the other.

"Hermione, I'm here! Breathe! Please breathe."

Her sobs slowed. She just stared at Draco. He wasn't sure if she was okay. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The four people froze how they were for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione finally just leaned forward and rested her forehead against Draco's and let out a breathe she'd been holding for a bit too long. Harry quietly snuck out with a nod to Madame Pomfrey that maybe she should do the same. She mumbled something about potions and stitches but left the two alone. Draco shifted so he was laying next to Hermione. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest. Things were crazy and there was a great deal to be figured out but in that moment neither of them cared. They laid there in silence until they both drifted off into peaceful sleep. Peaceful sleep they both desperately needed from all the madness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Please review! :D**

**Next: Find out what Ron has to say for himself!**

**Fun fact* I was thinking about having it actually be Ginny (because she wanted Draco) doing the attacking as a little twist but I like Ginny too much that I couldn't do it!**


End file.
